Lost in the Echo
by Rainbow-Velociraptor
Summary: He knew that no matter how loud he screamed his words, he would never hear them. He could speak, plead, pray, beg; he'd never listen. He never did.


**Title:** Lost In The Echo  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Angst/Drama  
**Pairing:** Megatron/Optimus Prime  
**Universe:** Prime  
**Warnings: **Mentions of violence, mentions of interfacing sessions, etc.

**Songs of Inspiration:**  
_"LOST IN THE ECHO" _by_ Linkin Park  
"Structure" _by_ Innerpartysystem  
"Coming Down" _by_ Five Finger Death Punch_

**Summary:** He knew that no matter how loud he screamed his words, he would never hear them. He could speak, plead, pray, beg; he'd never listen. He never did.

**Author's Note:** I love Linkin Park's new album, it's really good. I downloaded it off of iTunes and have been working on this ever since, which was about a week or two ago. It would have been finished sooner, but school and work have been kicking my ass. Plus, I had gotten stuck in a few places as well. But, I was able to bypass all of that and finally get the chance to wrap this up. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Lost In The Echo**

* * *

He knew that no matter how loud he screamed his words, he would never hear them. He could speak, plead, pray, beg; he'd never listen. The sound of destruction pounded in his audio sensors and the smoke of cannon fodder blinded his optics from seeing the truth and witnessing the consequences of his actions.

Or perhaps, he thought, he knew what he was doing. He knew what he had done to their home and what he was doing to this planet that they resided on. He knew of all the destruction and sorrow. He knew of the pain of those around him who suffered his tyranny. He knew of the agony of those who followed him down the paved road to the Pit.

Perhaps he knew of all that, but refused to acknowledge it all. Part of him thought to himself that he perhaps couldn't blame him for doing so. He imagined what the interior of Megatron's processor contained. He knew that he were in his shoes, he would have not been able to handle those thoughts and memories swirling around in his conscience. He would have eventually gone insane... just as Megatron did.

Some would think that the dark energon that he had infused himself with had caused his mind of erode, but Optimus knew better. From the moment Megatronus has turned his back on Orion, he knew that his friend had changed.

Anger and betrayal filled his optics as they turned a burning crimson. His face twisted to that of rage and hurt as he turned his back to Orion and the Council. He had thought that the archive-keeper was on his side, but now, from his point-of-view, found that he wrong.

Orion had not meant to hurt his friend in any way. He had only meant to show him the error of his views. He knew that Megatronus' views would destroy their society and only wanted what was best for his friend and everyone else around them. But his plan had backfired.

His friend's rage caused the downfall of their society, and his destruction caused the downfall of their home planet.

And now, he was dragging his planet down the same path.

But, Optimus would let him. He let him destroy Cybertron, but he would not let him destroy his new planet that they called home. He refused to allow it. He'd fight until his spark gave out. That, he'd always promise.

* * *

He remembered a time when they loved each other. They were like brothers in a way, but closer. They were lovers. He had met the gladiator on the streets of Iacon as he had accidently bumped into him holding a stack of datapads in his servos.

Megatronus didn't seem to mind. He even helped him gather up the scattered datapads, and even offered to help carry them to the Iacon Archives. From that moment on, they had become wonderful friends, and even a little more.

They could no longer control themselves. Megatronus smashed his lips against Orion's with him giving back with vigor. Servos swept over sensitive nodes and glossas swiped into crevasses and fragile wiring. Digits rubbed his spike while more slipped into his valve, slowly thrusting in and out, encouraging more lubricant to leak out.

Orion gasped and moaned as the digits inside his valve began to thrust faster and deeper inside of him. He clutched the berth sheets tightly in his servos and moaned when Megatronus' servo left his spike and held his legs apart by the back of his knees.

"M-Megatronus! Please, I need you inside me! Now… please!"

Oh, how could he resist such a plea.

He held the base of his spike and rubbed the tip against Orion's stretched valve. He heard the other whimper in excitement and pleasure, awaiting what was to come.

Inch by inch he pressed in, slowly sheathing himself inside of Orion's tight valve. He groaned when he felt the other wrap his legs around his waist, hooking them right above his aft, pulling him deeper inside of him. Orion wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders moaning at the sensation of being filled.

"Oh Primus, Megatronus! P-please move! I'll go insane if you stay still for much longer!"

He smiled at his partner's pleas for more. If he wanted more, then more is what he would get. He pulled out until only the tip remained in Orion's valve then thrust back inside. The sound of the other moaning was like music to his audio sensors, and he enjoyed the pressure being put on his waist as Orion's legs clenched around him.

He began a slow pace, and then gradually began to move faster, wanting his draw this out as long as possible.

"Oh—please, Mega—gah! Please, faster! Frag me harder!"

Another smile spread across his face, loving the sound of the other's pleas. He then began to slam into his partner, causing Orion to scream in ecstasy. Digits began to dent the armor around his shoulders, but he didn't mind. He loved the feeling on servos scraping against his back, leaving long scratches in his paint.

"Oh—yes, yes, yes! Oh, Mega—ahh, Megatronus!"

Orion screamed as his lover rubbed against his ceiling node over and over, slamming into his valve again and again. He clenched his legs tightly around the gladiator and scraped his servos over his back, shoulders, and arms.

"Oh Primus, I'm going to—Oh frag, I'm going to overload!"

He felt a glossa lap at his audio sensor and denta nibble at the sensitive paneling. Then, a heated whisper made its way to his audio sensor.

"It's okay, Orion. Let go."

When that was said, Megatronus slammed against his ceiling node once more and which a stroke of his servo against Orion's spike, he was gone. Feeling his lover's valve clench tightly around him, Megatronus could no longer hold on, releasing transfluid into the other's valve.

The two fought to cool themselves as their cooling fans were running in overdrive. Megatronus finally pulled out of Orion, leaving the other to whimper as transfluid and lubricant leaked out onto the berth.

The gladiator moved to lie next to his partner, wrapping a large arm around him, pulling his close to him.

"I love you, Megatronus." Orion spoke as his snuggled into the large chassis of his lover.

His partner leaned over, planting a kiss on his forehelm.

"I love you, too… Orion."

* * *

He had wished that they could go back to those days. Before the hatred, before the rage, before the betrayal. But he knew that those days were forever gone. There was no going back now, and both of them knew it.

No matter how badly they wanted to go back to the way they were, both knew that those times were long gone, and from the actions of the two, they knew that they could never be ever again.

Optimus knew that Megatron would never listen to him. He knew that no matter how loud he screamed, he'd never hear, and nor would he ever listen. He knew that it was no use, but part of him wanted to think that maybe, just maybe, he could finally reason with his old friend and show him the error of his ways. But another part knew that that was pointless.

He had no time left to think when the monitor beeped, showing coordinates to the next Cybertronian relic hidden on Earth. He knew that the Decepticon forces would be on their way to the same location, and as he gather his forces and stepped through the groundbridge, he wondered if he'd see him on the battlefield.

He hoped so.

* * *

_In these promises broken,  
Deep below,  
Each word gets lost in the echo.  
So one last lie, I can see through,  
This time I finally let you  
Go, go, go._

* * *

Wow, I kind of got carried away with this. This only meant to be like two pages, not four. But whatever. Time to work on Chemistry!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
